Is That All?
by Satans-buttcheeks
Summary: The Winchesters and their beloved angel discover Wincestiel online and… well… things happen. I really tried to make this into something amazing, but apparently I only have a one-track mind that's constantly stuck in the gutter.


**A/N: I swear most of my stories are just 99% sex and 1% bad plot line. I apologize for my lack of depth. Have some poorly written smut as a token of my apology.**

"Man, I could go for a burger." Dean groaned, stretching out on the couch.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel, had just finished hunting a pack of shape shifters in northwest Washington. It wasn't a particularly trying hunt, but it had left them bruised and worn out. After they had finished the hunt they were left to recuperate in their cheap motel room, complete with garish curtains and stained carpet.

Dean was laying down, aching in every possible way. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it over his face, sighing and getting into his standard 'do not disturb' position: arms crossed, facing the back of the couch.

Sam was sitting at the table, browsing the internet. He should be looking for another case, but instead he was looking at pictures of Mila Kunis in a very sheer dress.

"You know what we've never done?" Deans muffled voice chimed from the other side of the room.

"Lots." Sam replied.

"We're always looking other people up, checking alibis and stuff, but we've never bothered to look ourselves up. You know, see what the internet knows about us."

Sam sighed and opened a new browser tab, stalling for a heartbeat before typing in his name. He immediately clicked on the first link, not bothering to read what it said.

"What is a… tumblr?" Castiels gruff voice made Sam jump.

"Tumblr?" Dean sat up, tossing his jacket onto the bed. "Pretty sure it's a dating site or something."

Castiel sat across from Sam, sifting through paperwork while Sam scrolled through the pictures of….. Well, of himself. There were hundreds. How had these gotten out? No one was supposed to see these. Yet here they were, right in front of him. Pictures of himself, some of Dean, a few of Castiel. And then there was….

"Oh my god." Sam couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried.

It was a picture, a drawing, of Castiel. He was on his knees and naked. In his hands were the erect members of the Winchester boys. Sam on the left, Dean on the right. Sam had a hand on Castiels head. Dean was looking down at the angel, blushing and lustful.

"What the hell?!" Dean, who had apparently walked by, nearly shouted.

Sam held his head in his hands, grinding his palms into his eyes. He wanted to bleach his retinas. This was one of those 'cannot unsee' moments.

"Is that us?!" Dean hands slammed onto the table.

"What is it?" Castiel asked.

"It's porn, Cas. Gay porn. Featuring the three of us. Trust me, you do not want to see this." Dean said, reaching past Sam and shutting the computer down.

The three men stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with each other. There was an awkwardness hanging in the air, crushing them. The silence was getting more and more tense.

"I'm uh… I'm gonna grab some grub…. There's a McDonalds somewhere around here…." Dean broke the silence, grabbing his coat and quickly making his exit.

Sam looked at the ceiling, much more aware of the deafening silence now that he and Cas were alone. He couldn't get that image out of his head…

Castiel, at the mercy of the Winchester boys, covered in their juices, his face slightly flushed. The way he was looking up at them in the drawing…. He looked so hungry, so filled with desire…..

Sams brow furrowed as he felt a sudden rush of heat develop in the pit of his stomach. Really? A boner? Right now? He shouldn't get one because of this. He should be disgusted. He should be outraged. But instead he was starting to get aroused and Castiel was starting to look extremely attractive.

Cas had started pacing, slowly, methodically, as if he was counting each step. Sam chanced a glance at the angel. He had taken his trench coat off and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up. His forearms were toned and smooth. As was the rest of him, as far as Sam could tell. Castiel looked out the window, unaware that he was being observed by the younger Winchester.

A lock of brunette hair fell into the angels freckled face. He pushed it away with nimble fingers that had performed the same gesture countless times. That simple movement was all it took to win Sam over.

"Dean should be coming back soon." Cas said.

"That's too bad…." Sam murmured.

"What…?"

Castiel looked at Sam, confused. The latter stood, gazing at Castiel with wanting eyes. He never really realized how much he wanted Cas. Even before he saw that picture he had felt… something. He had thought about Cas in… compromising positions. And here was his golden opportunity.

Sam trailed his fingers across the table before advancing towards the angel, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Sam what are you doing?" Castiel took several steps back, running into the wall.

"What I've wanted to do for a very… long… time…." Sams voice was silky and low, inviting Castiel in.

He stopped right in front of Castiel, reaching a hand up and touching the angels cheek, making Cas flinch. Sam smiled and leaned in until his lips were mere millimeters from Castiels ear.

"Do I scare you?" Sam whispered, running a hand down Castiels arm.

"No…." Castiel breathed back.

That was as close to consent as Sam needed. He grabbed the angels blue tie and pulled him into a surprisingly gentle kiss. Castiel fought back for a split-second, but ultimately gave in, melting into Sams touch, his scent, his taste.

The door opened and the two boys broke apart just as Dean walked in, carrying two bags of food. He halted, looking at Castiel, pinned between the wall and Sam.

"Okay I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Dean set the food on the table, shaking his head. "Whatever floats your boat…"

Sam tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, looking Cas over one last time, before plopping on the couch.

"Dean…" Castiel wanted to explain everything.

Dean held up a hand and shook his head.

"Look, if you guys wanna be alone just say the word. I'll leave you to it and we can all go on with our lives."

"Stay, Dean." Castiel pushed a burger towards the elder Winchester.

They ate quickly and quietly, as people tend to do with fast food. The rest of the evening passed in much the same way, until it was time for bed.

"You gonna hang out here, Cas?" Dean asked, gesturing to the room at large.

Castiel nodded. He loosened his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt absentmindedly. Dean smiled to himself. Cas was so innocent, unaware of how attractive he really was. What Dean didn't know was that Sam was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well uh… goodnight then. See ya tomorrow." Dean climbed into bed and shut off the light.

Everything was dark. Everything was quiet. Dean lay still, staring up at the ceiling, consumed in thought.

He thought of Castiel. That beautiful angel. He thought of earlier when he had walked in on Cas and Sam. He could tell they were into each other. Hell, Sammy wasn't exactly a pro at hiding his feelings. But then another strange thought cropped up in Deans mind:

What if he had been there instead? Kissing Castiel…. Running his fingers through the angels hair, hearing, seeing, tasting, touching…. Drinking Castiel in.

Yet another odd thought occured to him.

What if he and Sammy were both there? Pinning Cas between them and having their way?

A mental picture popped into Deans mind. He was behind Castiel, holding the angels arms by his sides and biting his ear, whispering illicit things. Sam was in front of Castiel, kissing him hard before tearing open the helpless angels shirt. The Winchesters would work as a team, like they always did, and bring Castiel to his knees with pleasure.

Dean was pulled out of his reverie when he heared a light snore coming from Sams bed. He glanced at the outline of his brothers sleeping form. Sam was a sound sleeper, for the most part. He could sleep through a lot if he really wanted to, unlike his older brother. Dean sighed and ran a hand across his face, shutting his eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"Shh… You'll wake Dean."

"Cas…."

Dean was awakened in the middle of the night by soft whispers, followed by a noise he knew too well. Castiel and Sam were in Sams bed, continuing their makeout session from earlier. On any other night Dean might have tried to ignore it and gone back to sleep, but tonight was different. Everyone was realizing their hidden feelings for each other. Dean might as well get his out in the open too.

"Hey, Cas. Come over here for a second." Dean propped himself up on his elbows.

"Oh. We didn't realize you were awake." Castiel smiled nervously in the darkness.

There was a rustling as he climbed off Sams bed and advanced towards Dean. He stopped just beside the bed, mere inches away.

"Hey Cas." Dean whispered.

"Hello Dean."

Without a second thought, Dean grabbed the angels tie and pulled him down, kissing him deeply, relishing the feel of Castiels soft lips.

"Dean! C'mon, dude…" Sams halfhearted complaints didn't bother Dean.

He was far too busy listening to the soft noises Castiel was making. Almost unnoticeable, but still so sexy. Castiel broke the kiss and glanced over his shoulder at Sam.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"You could join us."

The words tumbled out of Deans mouth before be could stop them. He hadn't meant to say it aloud. Now there was a tense silence that was growing thicker and thicker with each passing moment. Then, much to Deans relief, Sam chuckled and climbed out of bed, joining Cas and Dean on Deans bed.

"So…." Dean laughed nervously.

"Um… what are we doing?" Castiel asked.

That awkward silence had returned, making everyone shift uncomfortably.

"Well… I guess we're doing this…" Sam kissed Castiel once more, this time sliding his hands under the angels button-down shirt.

Sitting up, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas from behind, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Sam pulled away and gave Dean a fleeting smile before pushing Castiel into him. He pulled his shirt off, exposing his gloriously muscular torso. Cas licked his lips, but then seemed to realize what he was doing. He shook his head.

"You know we could get in—"

"Cas, if you say anything about getting in trouble I will literally break your face." Dean warned, brushing his lips across Castiels neck.

The younger Winchester slid his hand down Castiels chest, hooking a finger under the hem of his pants. Deans hands joined Sams in pulling Castiels pants off. They could tell Cas was embarrassed, unused to being so exposed. He had sucked in a breath, pushing back against Dean, and was now blushing just slightly.

"We can stop, if you want. It's up to you." Dean ran a hand across Castiels chest, whispering softly, as if to a frightened animal.

Castiel turned to face Dean as much as he could, given his current position. His angelic blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. There was a look of innocence on his face that was slowly but surely melting Deans icy heart.

"It's a little too late to stop, Dean." Castiel muttered.

"How do you mean?" Dean tilted his head, confused.

As a response, Castiel simply grabbed Deans hand and slid it down, setting it on the hardness that had developed in his underwear.

"Angels get hard-ons?" Sam scoffed.

Castiel smiled, shrugging innocently. He sighed softly when he felt Deans grip tighten. It felt so good… so good to be here, between the Winchesters. This is all Cas wanted.

"C'mere…." Sam smirked, kissing Castiels abandoned lips.

Dean worked his way out from behind Cas and began pulling his own shirt off. He climbed next to Sammy running his fingers down his younger brothers spine and making him shudder. Wiping his lips, Sam sat back, observing Castiel. The latter was spread out, one hand running through his hair. He bit his lip.

"Is… is that all?" Castiel asked warily.

He blushed deeply when the Winchesters laughed aloud. They always laughed at him… or tried to kill him, on occasion.

Dean leaned down and bit Castiels neck, making him gasp. Sam joined in, biting and sucking the sensitive skin. They nipped their way down to the hem of Castiels underwear.

"Ready, Cas?" Dean grinned at the angel whose face was getting progressively redder.

"Um…. Ah….. I-I think so….." Castiel was having a hard time thinking clearly, given the fact that Sam was sucking and licking his hipbone gently.

Dean smiled that beautiful smile of his, the one that always made Castiels heart skip a beat. He slid Cas's underwear down then off completely, revealing….

"Wow I suppose they do get hard-ons, Sammy." Dean couldn't help but snicker, feeling Castiels glare bore into him.

Sam sat back, punching Deans arm lightly. He flicked the hair out of his face and trailed a finger down the inside of the angels thigh. The noise that followed was one none of them expected.

Castiel moaned.

He actually moaned. His eyes slipped shut and his hands gripped the sheets by his head while Sam and Dean looked at each other, sharing a twin smile. Dean grabbed Castiels hard member and licked the tip briefly. Castiel made the noise again. It was almost amusing in its oddness. Angels didn't moan. They were supposed to pray to god for purity and innocence. Yet here was an angel, moaning and doing everything an angel really shouldn't be doing.

"Quit teasing Dean. It's not nice." Sam whispered, before leaning down and taking Cas in his mouth without warning.

"Mmm…. Sam….." Castiel bit his lip, tilting his head back.

Dean bent down, biting Castiels nipple and dragging his nails lightly across Cas's stomach. He wanted to hear more of those beautiful noises. Castiel gasped and his fingers found their way into Sam and Deans hair. He bucked, making Sam cough.

"No…." Dean breathed, smiling against Castiels skin.

Sam, having righted himself, moved upwards and began kissing Castiels collarbones, gently and maddeningly slow, straddling the smaller brunette.

If Dean Winchester had any sort of kink it was definitely a height kink. And Sammy was taller than everyone. Watching him tower over their beloved angel, grinding their erections together, and digging his nails into Cas's shoulders was quite possibly the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. He wanted in on it.

He grabbed a fistful of Sams lush hair and pulled his head back.

"Share." Dean growled against his brothers throat before smashing his lips into Sams.

Castiel moaned quietly, watching the two Winchesters kiss fiercely, fighting for dominance. Each grabbed others face, pulling each other closer with no intention of separating. Cas slid his hand across his stomach and worked his way to his long-forgotten erection, but his hand was stopped before he could reach it. Sam broke the kiss with Dean, holding Castiels wrist loosely.

"You know, Cas… Dean and I have done our part….. I think it's your turn…." Sam ground his hips into the angels own, making his point.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Castiel tripped over his words, distracted by the way Sams hips were moving against his.

Dean suddenly had an idea. He smirked. Then that smirk grew into a smile. Oh, this was gonna be good. Grabbing a pillow and tossing it to the floor, Dean caught Sammys eye, silently sharing his plan.

"On your knees, baby." Sam whispered, sitting back and observing Cas.

The confused look on that angelic face changed into understanding. The plush lips, used to speaking the will of God, now curled into a shy smile, and Castiel came to his knees, looking up at the Winchesters expectantly.

The brothers shared a look, then climbed off the bed, getting on either side of Cas. This was slowly but surely turning to the same scene depicted in that picture…. the picture Sam had found…..

Sam glanced at his laptop. He silently thanked whoever had drawn that picture, because without it none of this would be happening.

"Fuck…." Dean moaned, putting a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Castiel had started covering Deans abdomen in small kisses, pulling his underwear lower and lower with every kiss. He was oddly satisfied, watching Dean Winchester fall apart.

Finally, mercifully, Cas pulled Deans underwear off completely, looking up at him.

"Wait." Castiel commanded, before turning to Sam.

"Cas are you— Ohh!" Sam gasped as Cas nibbled him through his boxers, before pulling them off swiftly. (He was getting impatient. So what?)

Castiel looked up at the newly naked Winchesters and smiled sheepishly. He had been so in control, but now wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. Better to let one of the other boys make the first move.

"Cas…" Dean leaned down and pulled Castiel into a soft kiss, grabbing the angels hand and guiding it to his erect member.

A faint blush tinged the angels cheeks. He bit his lip then looked at Sam. They were so alike, these Winchesters. If not in looks then in actions and emotion. Sam touched Cas's cheek and smiled briefly. He sucked in a breath as Castiel leaned in, getting closer and closer to…

"God damn." Dean watched, enthralled, as Castiel skillfully and effectively blew his brother (like a pro, nonetheless).

The way Cas moved, the way his head bobbed up and down, his free hand jerking Dean off… it was almost too much to handle. Dean let slip a moan of gratification that was echoed by his sibling. Nothing wrong with a little encouragement.

Castiel switched from sucking Sam to sucking Dean, taking as much as he could. Deans hands pulled at Castiels tangled mess of brunette hair, pushing and pulling him until it felt just right.

"Feels good, right Dean?" Sam said, his voice softer than usual.

"Your god damned right it does. Fuck, dude….." Dean panted and gasped.

Castiel stopped sucking and smiled up at Dean.

"Only the best for the Winchesters." He teased, amused by their low groans of annoyance.

Castiel only wanted the best for them. This was true. He wanted them happy, healthy, worry-free. If he failed at that he wouldn't be able to face them. So he would continue to try his best, making them smile, healing their bruises, solving their issues. Only the best for the Winchesters.

"Hey, how about we try something different." Dean suggested.

He helped Cas off the ground and pulled him closer, almost nose-to-nose.

"Having fun yet?" Dean whispered, smiling softly.

Castiel thought for a moment.

"Almost." he nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Not good enough."

Dean bent Cas over the bed, holding his wrists behind him. Another pair of hands slid up his thighs, landing a sharp smack on the angels flushed skin. Castiel gasped sharply, unprepared for such a feeling. He struggled to free his hands but Dean was holding his wrists tighter and tighter. There was a noise behind Cas, but he couldn't tell what it was. It sounded like a bottle being opened.

"Any preference of who goes first?" Sams hot breath assaulted Castiels ear as he closed the mystery bottle.

"First? What do you— Ah!" Cas gasped loudly as Sam pushed a lubed finger into him.

Dean shushed Castiel, releasing his wrists and rubbing his back while Sam stretched him, adding another finger every so often.

Finally, Sam pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets messily. He looked at Dean, raising his eyebrows. They silently argued about who would go first. Dean pointed to Castiel then to the handprint on his own arm. Sam flipped his brother off and stood back.

After a short victory dance, Dean ran his hands down Castiels back, leaning down to kiss each vertebrae.

"Dean…"

"Shhh. I'll go slow." Dean adjusted, grinding his hips into Castiel.

Cas nodded slowly, looking over his shoulder and giving Dean a nervous smile. Dean was nervous too but tried not to show it. He hadn't really done this before. Not with another man. Or an angel of the lord, for that matter.

"Take your time, guys." Sam said sarcastically, sitting on the bed across from where Castiel was bent over.

Dean sighed and grabbed Cas's hip, entering him slowly. Castiel whimpered and buried his face in the sheets. He had expected pain, but this wasn't what he had in mind. It was like a laceration, but different. There was a burning sensation too. He made another noise of discomfort, his hand finding Sams and gripping it tightly.

Castiel heard two different voices soothing him, felt two different pairs of hands rubbing the pain away, and thanked god he had found the Winchesters. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being around these two. The energies they had were completely different, but worked in harmony so well. Not to mention they were both such gentlemen. Cas had expected something different from a couple of hunters, but these two were so kind even after all these years of hunting and killing.

"I'm in, Cas. Just say the word, okay?" Dean rubbed Castiels shoulders encouragingly.

Cas looked up at Sam Winchester. He was so tall. He really was. Without so much as a warning, Castiel leaned up and captured Sams lips in a surprise kiss.

"You look lonely, Moose." The angel used Sams nickname, teasing him, before glancing over his shoulder and nodding to Dean.

The pain was still there as Dean began to move inside him, but it was quickly overtaken by pleasure; pure unbridled pleasure that made Castiels knees weak and stars appear in his vision. He opened his mouth, wanting to speak, to encourage Dean, to moan, anything. Instead, a small breathy noise came out. And Sam was slowly scooting forward, silently signaling what he wanted Cas to do.

Somehow, Castiel gathered his wits and managed to take Sam in his mouth, gripping his legs tightly.

"Woah, cowboy. Take it easy." Sam chuckled.

He admired Castiels enthusiasm. The way he would do anything to make his Winchester boys happy. He had put his life on the line for them and would gladly do it again a thousand times. But tonight wasn't about sacrifice, Sam reminded himself. It was about passion and love and… and… and the way Castiel was looking up at him was driving him mental with desire and if Sam didn't kiss Castiel right now then he wouldn't be able to function. Those bright blue eyes had a fire in them like Sam had never seen. And right now they were locked on Sam, giving him the feeling of being under a microscope.

A very sexy microscope.

Sam grabbed Castiels arms and kissed him hungrily, breathing in his scent, intoxicated. Castiel moaned, nibbling Sams lip in the process. For an angel of the lord he sure knew how to drive a guy wild.

"F-faster, Dean." Castiel panted, turning his head to kiss Dean briefly, grabbing one of Deans hands and holding it tight.

Deans soft laugh was cut short by another kiss. This one, however, came from Sam. It wasn't a fierce kiss like before, but rather a soft, slow one, sensuous and intimate, gentle and full of deep-seated passion.

Dean loved the way Sam kissed. Like every kiss was the last one. As if he wanted to say every 'I love you', every 'thank you', and every 'I need you' in that one instance. Sam tasted like diet coke and cheap mints. It was comforting to Dean. Something so simple among such chaos….

"I c-can't— Dean…." Castiel moaned loudly, his body shaking.

"I'm gonna let Sammy have a turn. Fair's fair, baby." Dean pulled out, cutting off Castiels pent up orgasm.

Sam grinned at his brother, silently thanking him. He traded places with Dean, standing behind Cas and grabbing his prominent hips as he pushed into him. Sam felt bigger than Dean, but not by much. Just enough to make Cas growl quietly, adjusting to the feeling of the young Winchester.

Sam drug his lips across Cas's shoulder blades, wrapping his arms around the angels waist and holding him close.

Castiels breath was ragged as he was dragged closer and closer to ecstasy. He grabbed Dean and pulled him closer, wanting— needing to make him feel good. He licked up Deans length and kissed his way back down, repeating the process to a litany of moans and gentle touches.

Dean was trembling slightly, getting close as well. He put a hand on Castiels cheek and pulled him up.

"You first." Dean whispered, smiling and nodding.

Sam slammed into Castiel, pulling the angel back to meet his thrusts. Between being pounded from behind by Sam and having his neck suddenly bit and sucked by Dean, all Cas could do was moan, digging his fingers into the sheets. He tried to stave off his climax, wanting to feel this way forever.

Unfortunately, everything must come to an end. That being said, Castiel always managed to go out with a bang in everything he did and tonight was no exception. He came hard and loud and with no amount of decency, arching his back and crying out, burying his face in the sheets once more. There was a flash of light and huge gust of wind that shook the windows in their panes and made the floor creak.

Then there was silence.

Silence.

Silence.

And a soft sigh, followed by a small giggle.

Castiel was looking Dean full in the face and giggling like a child. He bit his lip and crinkled his nose and, for a brief second, Dean could see beyond the methodical, painfully brooding, slightly angsty wall that Cas had built up around himself. He could see actual emotion written on the angels usually stony face. There was happiness and joy and confusion and exhaustion and relief.

"So is that a usual thing for you…? Lights and wind? Or is that only used on special occasions?" Dean teased, leaning forward and kissing Castiels nose.

"Special occasions. Usually involving Winchesters." Cas smirked, nudging Sams leg with his own.

Sam, exhausted in his own right, ran his hand through his hair and pulled out of Cas, sitting on the bed next to Dean.

"I uh…. I think it's your turn now…." Castiel looked each man over slowly, devouring their images and memorizing every freckle, laugh line, and scar that graced their skin.

Dean sighed.

"Well it's not like we can just—"

Something brushed against his cheek. It was soft, almost like a gentle breeze, ghosting across Deans skin. Pleasant and cool, leaving a trail of tingles.

He touched his cheek and looked around, wondering where the sensation had come from. No windows were open, no doors either…. Nothing. So what was it?

Sam must have felt something too, because he was glancing around just like Dean, his brow furrowing slightly.

"You were saying?" Castiel tilted his head.

"Oh just uh…. Just that we c—" the feeling was there again, silencing Dean.

"What the hell?" Sam scooted a little closer to his brother, childishly hoping Dean would be able to save him from the invisible thing.

"Relax." Castiel offered no explanation to the sensation, simply commanding the boys to remain calm.

"Cas, c'mon. What is that thing?" Dean gave Cas his best puppy face, hoping to earn a rare simple answer from the angel.

Castiel smiled that flawless smile of his. The sensation returned for a third time, but this time it lingered. It trailed from Dean and Sams cheeks to their necks, to their chests, ending at their navels.

"It's me, Dean. My wings…." The angel touched Deans leg, amused.

"Your— Wait, those were your wings?" Sam gestured to where Cas's wings had touched him.

Cas nodded, grinning. He was proud of his wings. They were large, strong, and he could control them quite well, compared to some of the other angels. He decided to try something new, using his wings for a purpose other than flying or looking cool (which he did on occasion).

He wrapped his wings around the Winchester brothers and pulled them closer, grabbing their erections and smiling kindly. Sam and Dean were already letting out noises, small ones, to push Castiel further.

He rubbed his wings across their skin, just barely touching them. He couldn't help but laugh when Sam pushed back, trying to gain more contact with the tingling sensation. Cas obliged, wrapping his wing around Sam and holding him close, continuing to work his ministrations on the boys.

He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but the other two really seemed to be enjoying it because the noises they were making had increased in volume, which was a good thing, Castiel supposed. He glanced at each Winchester, suddenly awe-struck.

Dean had his head tilted back, eyes shut, lips parted. One hand was moving through his hair, the other was running up and down Sammys thigh.

"You take such good care of your brother…." Castiel mused, stopping his movements without really noticing.

Dean blinked, confused.

"Well he's my Sammy. He's the only brother I have left. I gotta make sure nothing happens to him." Dean shrugged.

Sam looked at Dean, smiling a goofy smile and nudging his brother.

"Well you've done a fantastic job so far." Sam teased, kissing Deans cheek.

He noticed the hurt look on his brothers face and immediately regretted saying anything. He wanted to make it up to Dean, to apologize for being cruel.

"I'm sorry, Dean…." Sam whispered, wrapping an arm around his brother.

Castiel watched this… touching scene unfold, feeling a mixture of pity and jealousy. He wanted someone to love him like that. He wanted someone to touch him and care about him and want to be with him. Instead he was like the family dog. Just a source of entertainment.

"Cas? Cas?!" Dean voice cut into Castiels thoughts.

His fists were balled up and he had slowly begun tightening his wings around the Winchesters, unwilling to let them go. He sighed hard and relaxed, looking up at Dean and noting the concern written on his face.

"I just really care about you two. I'm sorry." Castiels voice was barely above a whisper.

It was Sam who made the first move. He held Castiel tight, drawing him in. Cas hugged back, burying his face in Sams neck. When they broke apart they could only look at each other, unable to think of anything worth saying. Dean cleared his throat, reminding them of his existence.

"And who could forget Dean, our fearless leader?" Sam linked his arm with Deans, setting his head on his brothers shoulder.

Dean shrugged.

"I dunno about being a leader but—"

"You have lead us to safety countless times, Dean. You've solved hundreds of cases, and saved thousands, millions of lives. Of course you're our leader." Castiel said, getting on his knees and leaning forward, wanting to convey his sincerity.

He straddled Dean, wrapping his arms around the perfect humans neck. Dean gripped Cas tight. His fingers traced the soft curve of the angels rear end.

"Well then I suppose I should lead us to a round two here." Dean whispered, pushing a finger into Castiels entrance.

Castiels nails dug into Dean, his hips moved unconsciously, and he couldn't help but let out a small hum of appreciation. Sam had crawled behind the angel and was now massaging his shoulders and neck, whispering sweet nothings to him while Dean added two more fingers.

"Sam." Dean mouthed something that Castiel didn't quite catch, but whatever it was it had made Sam grin like an idiot.

He gave little warning before pushing into Castiel. It was amazing how tight and warm Cas was, his body constricting around Sam. It was better than any human he'd been with.

"Hold on, Sammy." Dean adjusted on the bed, lifting Castiels legs up.

Castiel cried out when he felt Dean enter him too, stretching him further. He thought he might burst.

"D-Dean!" Cas gripped Deans shoulder, his hand lining up perfectly with the scar he had given Dean before.

"Just wait, Cas. I know it hurts." Dean rubbed Castiels legs.

The poor angel could do nothing but clutch desperately at the Winchesters, gritting his teeth to avoid making noise. He forced himself to breathe slowly, to relax, to adjust to being so… so… so utterly filled.

"We good?" Dean ran a hand up Castiels leg.

"I think so." Castiel muttered, tensing up just a bit.

He let out a low groan as he was thrust into by the Winchesters, one after the other. It was better than anything he had ever felt. Better than heaven, better than being god, better than everything.

"Now this is what I call getting well and truly fucked." Dean grinned, his hand finding Sams.

Sam flipped his hair out of his face, smirking. He could feel Deans cock rubbing against his, creating a pleasant friction. It only added to the feeling of being inside Castiel, hearing him chant their names, watching him come undone.

Dean was the first to climax, pulling Cas into a desperate kiss and moaning softly. After several seconds, he pulled away, smiling shyly. He pecked Castiels nose and sat back, watching the show.

Cas had shifted and was now on all fours, dropping his shoulders onto the mattress and gripping the sheets. Sam was behind him, his fingers dug into Castiels hips.

"You like that, baby?" Dean murmured, running a finger down the angels cheek. "You like it when Sammy fucks you from behind?"

Castiel whimpered and arched his back, wanting to be touched some more. He locked eyes with Dean, silently pleading. But Dean merely smirked and shook his head, being as selfish as always.

Sams thrusts became erratic and careless, he simply slammed into Cas, holding his hips tightly. Castiel was close too, tensing up and gritting his teeth. He was trying to wait for Sam, wanting him to go first.

He didn't have to wait long before Sam thrust into him a final time, filling him up. This brought Cas to his second orgasm of the day. It was a thousand times better than the first and Castiel made sure the Winchesters knew that. He tossed his head back, gasping and running a hand down his chest. There were little beads of sweat on his skin, making him shine.

He rolled on his side and managed a weak chuckle.

"Th-that was—"

"Perfect? Nah. Damn close, though." Dean smiled, ruffling Castiels hair.

"It was perfect, Dean." Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and kissed the side of his head.

"Whatever you say, Sammy. All I know is I'm stinky, I'm sweaty, and I'm taking a shower if it's the last thing I do." Dean got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door loudly.

Cas and Sam sat in silence, listening to Dean hum to himself in the bathroom. He turned on the tap and burned himself, evidently, judging by the amount of cursing and stomping.

"So…" Sam cupped Castiels cheek, running his thumb across the angels perfect lips. "Did you have fun?"

Cas smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss Sam gently.

They both laughed when they heard Dean singing 'Eye of the Tiger' in the shower.

"Should we join him?" Castiel asked.

"I'll race you." Sam grinned, jumping up and running quite nakedly to the bathroom.

Castiel shook his head. These damn Winchesters would be the death of him.

"Wait for me!" Cas called, trailing after Sam with a rather ridiculous grin on his face.


End file.
